


Happier

by Fratboybry



Series: Shipping Songfics [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: ...again, Again, Angst, F/F, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboybry/pseuds/Fratboybry
Summary: 'Happier' by Ed Sheeran, wayhaught style.Literally just angst.Don't yell at me please.





	Happier

They had only been broken up for one month and 2 days when Nicole saw Waverly walking out of Shorty's on his arm. 

She was making some rounds in her cruiser on her lunch break, and almost ran into a stop sign at the sight. And suddenly she had to remind herself to breathe. 

Because Waverly Earp had moved on. Waverly Earp was in the arms of another. Waverly Earp was smiling and happy and in a relationship. And Nicole Haught was still in love with her. 

It turned out Nicole was nothing more than someone to make Waverly figure out her sexuality. Pansexual, to be exact. And then, with a kiss on Nicole's cheek and promise for the duo to remain friends, she left. 

Right out of Nicole's life, and taking her heart with her. 

Waverly didn't know she broke Nicole's heart. She didn't know she was hurting. 

Because, every time the two saw each other, Nicole would always smile and laugh and make a joke to Waverly happy. 

And if Waverly was happy, that's all that mattered. 

And if Nicole was honest, she didn't have much in Purgatory. Her only other friend had knocked on her office door with a bottle of whiskey in each hand and the simple question of 'wanna get drunk about it?' 

So, sure, she had Wynonna. But she wanted Waverly. But she was happier now. 

And if Waverly was happy, then Nicole would feel better. 

Even though she knew that she still loved Waverly. Even though she knew that Waverly was it for her. Despite Wynonna's constant reassurance of 'it gets better' and 'you'll find someone soon enough', she couldn't believe it. 

She would see them everywhere. 

At the market, in the park, at Shorty's, everywhere. They were everywhere. 

And maybe when Waverly Earp smiled, Nicole forgot how to breathe. 

And Waverly smiled brighter than when she had with Nicole. 

And that broke Nicole's heart everyday. 

Waverly still smiled and laughed at Nicole, and Nicole's heart would soar on the days she did. 

And she died on the days she didn't. 

Because now it was just a mantra in her head. 

Waverly's happy now. Waverly's happy now. Waverly's happy now. Waverly's happy now. Waverly's happy now. Waverly's happ-

And if Waverly was happy, everything was okay. 

And now she was sitting in her cruiser as the red sun cast a pink and orange glow across the town, when the first tear fell. She hadn't cried for Waverly yet. Not until now. And now she couldn't stop. She slumped forward in her seat, her head resting against the steering wheel, and sobbed. 

But at least Waverly was happy now. That's what was important. 

Even if it meant Nicole would never be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Love this? Hate this? Mixed thoughts? Don't tell me how to feel, just let me live, Karen? You should comment!!!
> 
> STALK ME:  
> Instagram: the.closet.case  
> Tumblr: theclosetcase


End file.
